


Stood Up

by phanpaladin



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanpaladin/pseuds/phanpaladin
Summary: Phil waits until almost closing time for a date he knows isn't going to show. Thankfully, the waiter has a cute face.





	Stood Up

Honestly he can't say he's suprised. He should've known by the look in her eye when he asked that she wouldn't show up.

Her name was April. She had brown hair and forest green eyes. 

She was beautiful.

And out of Phil's league.

And so he sits here, all alone at some fancy restaurant thirty minutes before closing. He's still holding onto that last little bit of hope he knows he shouldn't have.

He's been getting stares and the occasional laugh thrown his way all night. Each time he'd duck his head, and pretend to be immersed deeply into the resturaunt menu.

Many waiters have come his way tonight, asking if he was ready to order. Each time he'd shake his head no and smile politely, telling them he was expecting someone. Their smiles gained more and more sympathy every time.

Yeah, he was a little disappointed, but it isn't like he could do much now.

So yeah, to put it lightly, Phil has been stood up.

He sighs, finally laying the restaurant menu down after memorizing every dish ten times over.

"Excuse me?"

Phil's head shoots up and he's somehow expecting April to be there, but of course she isn't.

Instead of being met with beautiful dark green eyes, he's met with gorgeous dark brown eyes and a face dusted with freckles.

It's a waiter, and by looking down slightly he can determine that he waiters name is Daniel.

Phil stutters slightly before answering. "Y-Yeah?"

Daniel smiles brightly, revealing a deep dimple on his cheek.

Phil has to resist the urge to reach out and dip his finger into the lovely crease on Daniels face.

"We're closing pretty soon. Can I get you anything?"

Phil bites his lip and looks towards the clock and then toward the door. There's no way in hell she's showing up and Phil thinks it's about time he realizes this.

"Were you expecting someone?"

Phil looks up at Daniel and there's a sickingly sympathetic smile on his face.

Phil honestly feels like crying.

"I -uhm. I was, but uh..I don't think she's planning on showing up."

Daniel nods his head, his brown curls bouncing softly as he does so.

"I'm sorry. I've totally been there before mate. I know it sucks."

Phil smiled before looking awkwardly at the wall he's sat beside. 

Holy shit this is embarrassing. 

Daniel must think he's a loser at this rate. 

Here he is, a thirty one year old man sat in the middle of a restaurant wearing a button up that has corgis on it, telling his stunning waiter about how he's been stood up. 

Daniel must think he's awkward as hell. He knows the corgi button up isn't helping either.

Phil bites back a cringe as he reaches up to grab his cup and take a sip.

"Uh. Hey. This place closes in like, less than ten minutes. If you want to, we can get out of here and I don't know...head down to that really cool sushi place down the road from here."

And suddenly Phil thinks he might choke on his drink.

Was Daniel serious? 

Honestly, Phil didn't care.

"Oh uh. Sure. I'm Phil by the way."

Daniel smiled, revealing that lovely dimple again and nodded.

"Meet me outside in ten, yeah? Give me some time to clean up a little."

You're pretty enough, but okay.

Phil wants to say that, but he's awkward so he doesn't. Instead he just nods and watches as Daniel walks away.

******

Ten minutes later, Phil is stood outside the door.

He's crossing his fingers that Daniel wasn't just fucking with him and was actually being serious because honestly, a pretty boy and sushi was all Phil needed.

As if Daniel heard Phil's thoughts, the door swung open swiftly and he was stepping out of it.

Instead of his white button up and black dress pants he had been wearing earlier, he now wore an oversized black and white sweater and ripped jeans.

Phil must have been getting an entre when he last saw him because the man stood in front of him now was an entire fucking meal.

"I wasn't late was I?"

He couldn't stop staring. How could a person be that pretty?

Phil kind of wondered if he was even real.

In a state of haze, Phil shook his head. God he was perfect.

Daniel smiled and walked over to Phil and grabbed his hand before he started to pull Phil along the sidewalk.

It was a bold move that would've had Phil flinching away from anyone else, but this was Dan and Phil was sure he wasn't anyone else.

*******

The sushi place was indeed outstanding. Phil was kind of glad that April never decided to show up.

"I hope this makes up for your other date."

Dan was sitting across from Phil, his hands tucked innocently in his lap.

Was he serious?

He couldn't be.

Of course this made up for it. If anything, this has gone better than the date probably would have.

He's glad that Daniel was the last waiter to come to his table. If Daniel would've waited any longer, Phil would've left and sulked around on his couch with his quiff pushed back down into a fringe and his stupid emoji pajama pants while re-watching Buffy or something.

So hell yes this made up for it. This made up for every other time Phil has been stood up.

He just really hopes this isn't a one time thing.

"Of course it did, Daniel. It was amazing. Thank you."

Daniel bit his lip and looked away slightly. The blush on his cheeks was visable and his dimple decided to make another stunning appearance.

Fucking gorgeous.

Phil reaches over and places his hand on top of Daniels hand that had recently found its way back onto the table.

And then Daniel is looking back at Phil with utter adoration in his eyes.

God Phil kinda wants to kiss him.

But he can't do that just yet because the two are suddenly standing and Daniel is leaving a tip on the table. 

The two walk quietly out of the resturaunt still hand in hand.

"Hey Phil?"

Phil looks over and tilts his head a little.

"Would it be weird to ask for your number?"

Phil's heart bursts. So this won't be a one time thing?

Phil smiles and fishes his phone out of his pants pocket before he hands it over to Daniel who types his number into the contacts and hands it back to Phil.

"Another question."

"Yeah?"

Daniel moves so he's standing in front of Phil and even in the dark Phil can see the blush that's creeping under Daniels freckles.

"Would it also be weird if I kissed you right now? Cause I kinda want to."

Phil's heard flips and he swears he might be hearing things.

Oh well.

"Please do."

And then Daniel is leaning in and pressing a soft and sweet kiss to Phil's lips. 

Phil absolutely melts. He tastes like the cherry cola he had been drinking back inside of the sushi shop and everything that's just so him.

It's short and sweet, but it's also nothing short of amazing.

"I guess I'll see you later, yeah?"

Phil smiles and nods.

"Of course."

The two part ways, but they've definitely both gained something new tonight.


End file.
